Never Have I Ever
by jb-ar-love
Summary: What happens when the Arnold convinces the other missionaries to play a special game? One-shot.


It was an average, scorching day in Uganda. All of the missionaries of District 9 were lazing around their hut when Elder Cunningham barged in.

"Guys! Guys! I found a new game we can play!" he shouted, jumping excitedly.

"Oh no" everyone said at the same time. Arnold ignored them.

"Kevin, go make a pot of coffee" he ordered. That was all Elder Price needed. He was playing this game, no matter how stupid. "Oh," Arnold paused momentarily, "make that two"

"Arnold…" Elder McKinley started "What is this game? You know we're not supposed to drinking coffee"

"I saw some of the villagers playing it. They said the game was American, but I'd never heard of it"

"Well," asked Elder Neeley "What's the name of it?"

"Uhm, they said it was 'Never Have I Ever' or something like that…" Arnold mumbled.

"Isn't that a drinking game, or something?" asked Elder Davis

"I think so" he responded "The villagers were using the local brew. I figured we could just use coffee. I don't think we'd be able to take anything stronger…"

"Arnold, you know-"started Elder McKinley

"Coffee's done!" Kevin came in from the kitchenette "You want it on the table?"

"Yeah, we'll all be in the room in a second. Don't put it in the mugs. I got it"

"Uhm… Okay. How do you want the coffee?"

"However you take it, I guess"

…

Sure enough, Arnold convinced all of the Elders to at least sit at the table. There was a small plastic cup filled with a black liquid in front of every seat.

"Okay. So, the rules" Arnold started to explain, bouncing in his chair in excitement "I will start by stating something I've never done. Like, I've never been on a water slide and then whoever _has_ done said task, will drink. Any questions?" There were none, so he began. "Never have I ever drunken coffee before"

Only Kevin Price took a shot of coffee. "Wow. You guys are exciting"

"Hey now!" countered Elder McKinley "Some of us actually know how to follow the rules" he teased.

"Oh, right, because watching Toddlers and Tiaras every night isn't breaking rule 38"

"Hey now, that is quality entertainment!" retorted Connor with a slight blush.

"Whatever" Kevin dismissed him with a wave of his hand "It's my turn." He paused a moment and then smirked. "This'll get you guys to drink my coffee. Never have I ever had McDonalds"

"Hey, you have to tell the truth!" stated Elder Schrader.

"It is the truth!" insisted Elder Price "It looks terrible and my mother promoted healthier eating. Bottoms up."

Everyone stared at their small shot glasses, hesitating. "Go on. It's good" urged Kevin. At the same time everybody downed their drink. Most of them had to stop themselves from spitting it back out.

"What the heck? That was nowhere near good!" exclaimed Elder Church, his face puckered up. There were a few other comments.

"It's so bitter"

"You drink that for enjoyment?"

"It's so strong!"

"Be nice guys. I'm sure it tastes better than what the Ugandans drink…" defended the helpless Arnold, who didn't much like the taste either.

"Whatever," responded Kevin, whose feelings were very much hurt. "Whoever wants to can go next"

"Nope," declared Elder Zelder "I'm not drinking more of this stuff. I'm out" He stood up and left. Many followed suit. Soon enough, the chairs were virtually empty- save Elders Price, McKinley and Cunningham.

"I'll play with you, best friend" Arnold cheered "It'll be fun, just the three of us"

Kevin looked at Connor in confusion "You liked it?"

"Well, no" he admitted "But I'm not just going to leave you" he smiled up at Kevin, which caused him to slightly blush.

…

That morning Elder McKinley, always the light sleeper, awoke to noise in the kitchen. He walked in and saw Elder Price experimenting with many powders, liquids and the blender.

"Are you really using that at 5 in the morning?" asked Connor suspiciously, causing Kevin to jump.

"I've been using it all night" he shrugged "I'm surprised you just now woke up"

"Well, what are you using it for?" he tried reading some of the containers Kevin was using.

"Stop!" Kevin covered his boxes with his hands "It's a surprise. Go back to bed."

"If you insist" Connor sighed.

…

That morning the Elders of Uganda District 9 awoke to a decadent breakfast of eggs, waffles, and special drinks that were all prepared by Elder Price. Everyone was astonished, they hadn't had a nice meal for months, and none of them were outstanding cooks.

"What's this?" Elder Thomas asked, motioning toward his drink.

"Oh! Those are the most important part of the meal. A nice cup of coffee" Kevin responded with a grin.

"We don't like coffee though, remember?" responded Elder Michaels

"This is special coffee! I made you each something different. Try some" he flashed everyone one of his charming smiles, "Please?"

Arnold Cunningham was the first to try it "Dear, Heavenly Father that's good! What is it?"

"Yours is a marshmallow mocha, I think" After the positive reaction, everyone tried their drink. The reactions were very different from the previous day.

"Hey, mine tastes like pumpkin!"

"This is actually pretty good"

"You can taste the coffee, but it actually doesn't taste like poison. It accents the coconut flavor!"

Kevin smiled triumphantly at his friends, for he had succeeded.


End file.
